Vogue
by Sandra Pen
Summary: AU-"This was a challenge to his entire modeling career, and Allen wasn't about to let THE Kanda Yuu out shine him."-TwoShot! Yullen!
1. Chapter 1

**Had to submit this two-shot! It was originally going to be one but I decided it was alittle long so I chopped it in half. So this is part one! Anyways... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There were two things Allen Walker hated most in his short 18 year old existence in the history of Mother Earth: Modeling and bean sprouts. But mostly modeling.

Allen saw modeling as an exploitation of a person's body. Pinning up men and women and placing them in ridiculous outfits and forcing to do ridiculous poses for ads in magazines that people would normally skip through or criticize the ridiculousness of the outfit or hair. Girls that modeled for a living starved themselves to be able to fit into the smallest size and then were forced to be even smaller. Photos were retouched so that normal everyday women and men set themselves up with ridiculous unreachable goals of having the shiniest hair or the nicest muscles.

By the time you were 25 you were considered too old for modeling in the fashion industry. You were tossed aside like trash and forced to live in a welfare state after your assets were all gone; since you had no education outside of a High school degree because you had been modeling since you were 18. You disappeared off the face of fashion and were replaced with the next prettiest, youngest in a long line of generations. Or you ended up on ANTM criticizing low esteemed girls because you were pissed that you were too old now.

No matter how handsome or beautiful you were; in the fashion industry there was always something that could be fixed. You weren't tall enough. Your hips were too wide. You had too much muscle. You didn't dress nice enough. The possibilities of what people found wrong with you were endless. There was always something that could possibly be fixed or changed. Going on a go-see was like asking to be made fun of.

Allen knew this because, well, he was a model; unfortunately.

A male model mind you! And not by choice or anything, but that didn't mean Allen wasn't a force to be reckoned with. By the time he was seventeen he had posed for three cologne ads and had been a runway model for Komui Lee; the finest male fashion designer of the generation. Allen had been the shortest man in the show but that didn't mean he wasn't the best. Allen had never been turned down at any go-see he had gone to. He didn't necessarily like his job, but he was good at it.

Exactly why Allen had gotten into modeling was: because he needed money. Allen hadn't dreamed about it as a child like some of the girls and boys he had met before in the industry. He needed money. Not for his own recreational use, but to keep up with his uncle's recreational uses.

Uncle Cross wasn't a bad caretaker, but that didn't necessarily make him a good one either. He liked to gamble and spend money he did not own. Unfortunately for Allen; credit cards were incredibly easy to register for, but bills to the house were even easier to send, and making phone calls for collections was even easier. All bills were opened and thrown away by Cross and dug out of the trash by Allen. Phone calls were ignored by Cross and answered by Allen to explain that payments would be made in a few weeks. Uncle Cross kept spending and spending. Allen dreaded how much debt would be uncovered when the man died.

After Dad's car crash and passing, Allen had lived with his uncle for five years before he realized how much debt his uncle was in, and for awhile wondered exactly how child services had ever agreed to let him be Allen's guardian. After a while he had enough and decided to get a job to attempt to start paying off these ridiculous amounts of money his Uncle owed.

So, Allen was a window model at the mall. While his deformities in his arm and scars on his left eye made the owners wary at first at hiring him, he was incredibly good at it. He was able to stand without moving for thirty minutes at a time. The scar and arm could be concealed with makeup and Allen painted his fingernails so the "death" color wouldn't be as noticeable. Store owners fought over him and his salary was the highest of all the live models working. And his diligence paid off. Allen was seen modeling; a hand on his hip with a teasing smile on his face that he had kept for fifteen minutes and a hand holding a pair of sunglasses. It was a photographer who immediately demanded to see him and perform a photo shoot after passing by the window and returning to look at him several times.

Allen was weary of the man at first; seeing as the world was full of pedophiles, but after seeing his studio inside the mall and his employees he decided doing a few glamour shots wouldn't hurt. Who knew those shots would be sent off to several modeling agencies in the area and Allen getting call backs up the kazoo. That photographer was a very nice man named Tyki Mikk. While atlittle apprehensive and just plain weird at first; Allen became indebted to him and saw him as a close friend, even if he was alittle quirky.

His "career" started small; a few low key runway shows or ads for local magazines, but by the time he was seventeen he was getting calls from America. American designers begged for him in New York. So that's where he went. Leaving behind good friends in his home to start anew. It wasn't all bad. Allen met good people who he was sure he couldn't live without. It had been a year since he had been "home." But New York was home now too.

And that was how he ended up here, in front of a small bed and breakfast where a commercial was going to be shot for new cologne. He sighed and licked his lips before picking up his bag and heading in.

It was dark inside and to the left Allen could see where they were setting up a screen and camera for pictures after the commercial was shot. Pulling off his sunglasses he tucked them into his bag's side pocket and headed up the stairs and down the blue painted hallway into an open bedroom. Inside Jerry-a hair dresser Allen knew very well- was fitting a young model with blonde extensions.

Jerry was the definition of a flaming homosexual. He was tan skinned with a long dreaded braid trailing down his back. His normal attire was a half pink and or purple vest that clearly should've been in the woman's department of a store. His middle aged face was always up in a smile and his glasses never seemed to have any use besides making him look gayer than he already looked.

"Helloooooo Allen! I didn't know you were coming to this shoot sweets! " Jerry gushed as he ran over to envelope Allen in a man hug. Allen chuckled and hugged his friend warmly.

"I didn't know you'd be here either." Allen replied. Jerry finally released him and tittered.

"Oh ofcourse! I'm the best damn hair bitch around! They need me!"

A skinny woman who was painting the model's lips laughed and looked over. Allen recognized her as Linali Lee. Komui Lee's sister. She was a makeup artist. She was a professional in her own right. Several celebrities specifically requested her as their makeup artist. Allen knew her as well.

"Sure, Jerry." She said sarcastically before turning back to her work. Jerry scowled and stuck his tongue out at the woman.

"Mean Linali!"

Allen smiled again. "So where is wardrobe?"

"Right down the hall. And guess who is in charge of iiiiit?" Linali chimed in mock imitation of Jerry.

"Lemme guess. Lavi?" Allen asked pretending to sound surprised.

"At your service!" a voice whispered in Allen's ear-causing him to jump.

"Gah! Lavi you scared the Jesus out of me!" 

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were saved." Lavi replied leaning on the pale haired model with his arm.

Lavi was extremely savvy in fashion and costume design for photo shoots and commercials such as this. His extensive historical knowledge and of fashion design helped keep his period clothing as much accurate as possible. As intelligent as Lavi was; he had a slight sex addiction and a wild appearance. His thick red hair sprouted out from his head in various directions with one single curl that twisted outward from his cheek; normally it was all messily pulled back into a headband causing it stick up even more. His most peculiar feature was his eyepatch worn on his left eye. Lavi had cancer earlier in his life which caused him to have to lose that eye. From what Allen heard, after that Lavi was a changed man-living everyday for excitement and fun. He knew best that "today" could be your last.

"Well I was before I lived with Cross." Allen clarified while flipping his hair.

Lavi smiled. "I didn't know you were coming to this shoot either."

Allen frowned. "Really? I just got the call this afternoon. This is the Royale cologne shoot right?"

"Yeah. But they only told me to bring one uniform. I have a few dresses." Lavi replied with a bewildered look.

"Do you…" Jerry started.

"Think they want you to…" Linali added.

"Dress in drag?" Lavi finished meekly.

Allen shook his head vigorously. "Hell no! No! That's ridiculous. I have to find the producer and ask him. Maybe I'm supposed to just do the photo shoot." Allen turned to the door headed downstairs quickly into the backyard where trainers were wrangling a beautiful white mare with a saddle.

"Mr. Chan! Chan! BAK CHAN!" Allen yelled over the flurry of excited voices to the scowling blonde man who was arguing with one of his employees. He turned and scowled deeper at the sight of Allen.

"What is it Walker?"

"What is my part in this commercial?" Allen asked cautiously.

"Let's see." Bak then referred to the clip board he held in his hands. "Uhh… Walker.. Walker… Oh here. You're the leading lady."

Allen nodded. "Alright leading la-What?" Suddenly shock setting in as he realized exactly what that meant. He would be portraying a woman in this commercial.

"Leading lady. You heard." Bak said dully as he brought his hands back down to his sides.

"No! You have to find me another part or I'm leaving."

"Oh come on Allen! You're perfect for this and you've worked with horses before. Besides you have the right kind of body. Yours will look great in the commercial. That's why I picked you."

"Well you didn't tell me I was going to have to be a woman! I didn't agree to that!"

"Lots of male models have dressed in drag. Have you seen Alejandro?" 

Allen stared at him before his cheeks began to ignite. "Fuck you! I'm not doing that! I'm leaving!" With that Allen began his stomping trek out the door and outside to wait for a taxi. Bak was calling him from behind but he paid no heed to it. He didn't deserve to be treated like this anyway. He had talent!

As Allen was about to settle himself on the curb of the street in front of the quaint bed and breakfast his cell phone began to ring. Sighing he checked the name and groaned before opening it.

"Walker! Guess who just called me?" It was Howard Link, the secretary of the CEO of Black Ministry Modeling.

"I already know." Allen said rolling his eyes.

"Well get your ass back in there!"

"No! I will not lose any more of my dignity! Especially dressing as a woman!"

"Nobody will even know it was you! Just do it!"

"Why should I?"  
"If this goes well you could get a contract with that designer. It sort of a big deal."

"No! I don't care if it's a million dollars! I refuse!"

"Do it or I'll get our CEO on the phone." Link threatened, immediately Allen went quiet.

"But…"

"I'm transferring the call now."

"Wait! Don't! I'll… I'll do it." Allen said in miserable bitter defeat. He sighed heavily and rubbed the spot in between his eyes.

"I thought so." Link replied; Allen could hear the smile over the telephone and he silently cussed out the secretary before flipping the phone shut.

"Damn." Allen groaned standing up and lethargically dragging himself back up to the bed and breakfast, only to be accosted by Lavi by the staircase.

"Bak JUST told me what your outfit is." Lavi gasped. "I can't believe they cast you-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Allen replied; he didn't need anyone pulling his dignity any further down his legs. "Can we just get this over with?"

Lavi nodded quickly. "U-um… Yeah. So um…" Lavi fidgeted and looked over his notes several times before grunting loudly and throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't focus!"

"How do think I feel?" Allen mumbled miserably.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Well um… You get a navy dress. Its mid Victorian. Really pretty too!" Lavi attempted at lifting the mood.

Allen was not pleased.

"Yeah whatever."

Allen sighed in dismay as he felt the Lavi began clasping the dress shut from the back. Slowly Allen watched in the mirror as his fake breasts began to fall in place. Curiously, he lifted his left index finger to gently poke it and watch it jiggle before settling back in place.

"Don't mess with them." Lavi reprimanded, straightening the dress.

"Sorry." Allen sighed and laid his hands to his sides and tried becoming straight as possible. He looked so incredibly stupid he couldn't believe it. The mirror in front of him glistened off his fine short strands of white hair. His wide eyes shined dully behind the gray contacts he wore to cover his red albino eyes. Licking his dry lips, he began to feel even more and more like a true model. Someone with little dignity and constantly changing themselves for satisfy others. Allen had never considered himself one, but now it was becoming even more and more apparent. Lavi adjusted him outfit several more times with careful eyes before sending him to makeup and hair.

Jerry was especially sympathetic; knowing full well Allen had to get extensions and make up and that was especially brutal. Linali didn't say a word before beginning to work on Allen's arm and scar.

Jerry was painstakingly careful as he put in the extensions and Linali had a miserable look on her face as she began painting foundation and lip stain on normally pale lips. Allen kept his face complacent as he frowned deeply on himself in the mirror. Much to his dismay; he was an okay looking girl. He could definitely pass as something androgynous. Just who were they marketing this cologne to?

Jerry finally backed away and looked over his work and adjusted a few misplaced strands before deeming Allen finished and began dunking his brushes and combs for later use.

The door to the room was suddenly flung open; revealing Lavi looking terribly flustered and excited all at the same time.

"Its him!" he whispered excitedly as he closed the door and pressed his back against it as if in attempt to keep whoever behind it away.

"Who?" Linali asked accidentally smearing mascara down Allen's cheek. He squinted and cringed alittle at how it felt drying to crust on his face.

"Shit!" she muttered grabbing a cloth.

"Who Lavi?"

"Kanda Yuu! He just showed and is getting an earful from Bak for being late."

Allen averted his eyes upward to see the red head. "Kanda Yuu? As in Alexander McQueen show Kanda Yuu?"

Lavi nodded excitedly. "Yeah! That one!"

21 year old Kanda Yuu was a distinct runway model fought over by numerous designers to model their clothing or by companies to do Ad campaigns for their products. He was well known for his long tresses of pitch black blue hair and cobalt blue almond shaped eyes. He was even better known for his sour attitude and numerous fits of rage that would only rival Naomi Campbell.

For awhile after McQueen's death, Kanda Yuu disappeared off the face of the Earth. No tweets, face book, shoots, commercials, nothing. Suddenly hearing him make an appearance was jaw dropping for those of the fashion industry.

Especially for Allen.

Allen wasn't scared of Kanda, but he was intimidated. Kanda was above him by several levels and was a master of his style. Kanda could easily steal any picture away from any other model. A collaboration of models that was supposed to create an emotion as a whole could be stolen by just a simply facial expression he made.

It meant Allen would have to try even harder. He was not looking forward to it.

A strong voice with a hint of annoyance resonated throughout the halls. "Where the hell is the dresser?"

"Coming!" Lavi called throwing the door open and jumping out. Allen was able to catch a quick glass of the infamous cobalt eyes before they disappeared behind the door to be dressed. Sighing he resigned to trying not the psyche himself out before the shoot and resorted to practices his facial expressions in the mirror in front of him.

"Alright, Allen. You are a rescued damsel in distress completely in love with your savior, which is Kanda." The director gestured to Kanda to his left; who in dressed in what could only be described as various pieces and layers of clothing that apparently were thought to go together. He wore a loosely fitted white dress shirt covered by a navy blue blazer that was left open and black slacks which did not seem to have any collaboration with the rest of the outfit at all. Kanda also seemed slightly confused-as well as irritated- by his attire as he listened to the director's notes.

"Kanda, you have found your long lost love. You love Allen!"

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, okay."

Allen smiled at him. "I don't like it much either."

"Whatever."

Allen could've shoveled the amount of cold shoulder Kanda gave him in that single statement. Instead he only smiled at Kanda and continued to listen to the director's instructions.

First and foremost was the photography. The place picked for them was a very small, intimate garden on the side of the bed and breakfast. It had had two white marble benches shielded by oleanders which were covered in climbing white jasmine. Kanda and Allen were to sit on a bench and… Touch each other.

Immediately Allen went for the long strands of black that spilled over Kanda's broad shoulders. He immersed his hands in the tresses and locked his eyes with mesmerizing blue. A flash showed and somewhere in the background Allen heard praises for the photograph.

Not to be outdone, Kanda immediately began living up to his title as scene stealer. Roughly he grasped Allen's chin and lifted it upward. Before Allen could prepare the picture was taken.

Oh, it was on.

Annoyed, Allen ripped himself from Kanda and looked up at the clouds in an innocent manner. His eyes shimmered in the sun as several pictures were taken along with praise to the sudden change.

"Good good! Play hard to get!" Allen felt like he was posing for play girl at that moment and felt even more embarrassed when warm hands came around his waist to envelope him.

For a cold personality, Allen couldn't lie and say he was cold. Lips gently pressed to his neck and Allen felt his eyes widen and a flash.

"Allen don't let your guard down. You're here to model." Someone called from behind the bright lights.

A vibration came against his back and it took Allen several minutes to realize something.

Kanda was laughing at him.

Oh, bitch.

With that Allen spun around and grabbed a chunk of black hair and pulled it down to his level. Blue eyes steadily watched his and a hand squeezed his hip lightly.

"Hey." Allen breathed.

"What?" that voice asked, annoyance apparent.

"Don't steal my thunder." With that Allen mashed his lips to Kanda's causing the other to startle back.

"Kanda stay cool!"  
Immediately Kanda went back into his mode and pressed his lips back mutually.

They were soft. Kanda had actually incredibly soft lips and an actually had experience. Allen thought that with that nasty personality he wouldn't get anywhere with anyone. And with intensity Allen kissed back harder only to be matched by the raven haired man.

Several flashes of light happened.

"Okay! Next shot!"

Allen pulled away and stood up against the oleander hands pulled up to his heart and with Kanda wrapping arms around his waist and burying his face into Allen's neck.

"Beautiful! You guys look like real lovers!"

Allen felt his face go red and Kanda stared laughing silently before whispering in his ear.

"You get excited too easily."

It would be a long shoot.

* * *

**Get ready for part two next!**

**...As soon as I write it! :D**

**~S.P.**


	2. Chapter 2

I have excuses. This is full of mistakes. Forigive me. D:

* * *

Allen made sure not to even make eye contact with Kanda Yuu while the director gave instructions.

Unfortunately; in the commercial, they were in love. They had to make eye contact.

Allen cringed when the director said it: Kiss. They would have to kiss(again), and not only once, but several times. That's how commercials worked; it was never just doing a scene once and going home, it was doing the same scene a million times so that the directors and other important people would have things to pick and choose from.

"Okay, first things first: You're going to stand in front of the horse, Kanda you hold the reins-yeah, like that… Allen don't-yeah stand alittle straighter! Perfect!" the director gave them a thumbs up.

Allen sighed inwardly as he looked into Kanda's bored looking blue eyes. The flame in them was barely there except for a smolder that allowed striking blue eyes to shine brightly in the artificial lighting that was upon them.

Allen felt immediately uncomfortable in his dress. It was too small and too hot for so much heat from the lighting. The first scene would be shot inside the inn with the two of them holding and kissing. Only the side of the horse and their faces would be visible in this scene. The dark warm atmosphere of the Antique bed and breakfast made it perfect to shoot inside. There was a man on the other side of them and horse holding another set of reins to keep the mare from moving too much.

Kanda sighed quietly before placing a hand on Allen's shoulder. The smaller flinched away but composed himself immediately afterward. Looking down at his shoes he focused harder than necessary until the director called action. He lowered his eye-lids and looked far off to create a sense of uncertainty as Kanda gently reached up and grabbed his chin. Carefully he looked up at Kanda's ear; focusing deeply on it and thinking about how nice of an ear it was.

Blue eyes flickered brightly and Allen felt his breath catch in his throat as he meekly looked into Kanda's blue eyes. Maybe Kanda was a jerk, but he was beautiful. Maybe some of that self entitled attitude was acceptable. Allen focused on his collar bone with a look of determination of his face.

With a small pause before; Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's chastely before pulling back and kissing again. There was no meaning to it; it was just a kiss. An actor's kiss.

Allen sighed alittle as he kissed back, eyes closed and what he hoped was bliss radiating off his face. This was supposed to be his true love; something in real life was a lie. There was no such thing as true love; just who you settled for; or had sex with regularily.

"CUT!" Allen immediately pulled back and stared doe eyed at the director.

"Great, that was great. But this time lets go for something alittle more heavy." the director explained with a few annoying hand motions.

Allen faintly wondered if this was what being like a porn star was like. You just did it and did it until you got it to the way the people wanted it. Literally. Allen blushed slightly at the thought and looked down.

"Was it that good?" a voice dripping with arrogance whispered loudly. Allen looked up to see a half smiling Kanda Yuu look down at him. He was surprised that the man's face hadn't cracked like a terra cotta pot from distorting his natural scowl in such a way.

"Not really." Allen said smiling passively; the smirk immediately dropped and a hint of annoyance fixed on his features. Allen took a step back and smiling haphazardly.

"Whatever." Once again; the cold shoulder.

After a bit of moving on the crew's part they were ready to retake the scene. Allen groaned silently as he moved himself closer again to the Devil's reincarnate, who this time decided to hold him by the waist and kiss him.

Instead of sweet honeymooner kisses, they had to have one long, deep, passionate kiss.

There were many things Allen hated under the category of modeling. Kissing was almost at the top. Almost.

Sharing spit with someone you didn't know seemed torture enough but then to act like you enjoyed trading said stranger's disgusting bacteria via tongue was even worst.

Allen felt his stomach lurch as Kanda forced his mouth open. Thankfully the man was alittle less liberal with his tongue than some of the other people(mostly women) Allen had done campaigns with that involved kissing. Eliade Daemon's tongue down his throat almost made him heave right there on the Ice Breaker's mints commercial set.

It was nice to just have to move like he was kissing deeply instead of actually having to do it. It was a trick he had learned early on. Kanda complied easily, sure, there was tongue in his mouth but it was just there. Not tasting not touching places that it didn't belong to. Allen felt brownie points for Kanda go up slightly because he was making this process as painless as possible.

Though; a tiny voice in the back of his head DID wonder if Kanda really was a good kisser. It was so tiny that it didn't hold any strong desire, but just curiosity.

"CUT! That was great! Lets do that a few more times!" The director called.

So once again, and again…And again, Allen and Kanda kissed each other. Each time Kanda finding a new way to hold Allen closer to his body, to rub gently against him. Allen soon found himself getting redder and redder. It was beginning to be too much; he had never lost control of himself like that and was dreading that he was beginning to. The worst part of this confusing rant was that what Allen felt was what he was pretty sure was attraction. The man's body was too much to ignore.

By the end of the kissing scene Allen wasn't sure what to do with himself. He felt red and hot and embarrassed that his body was acting as such.

The director dismissed them once again and Allen hurried up the stairs to the bathroom. Lavi following closely.

Slamming the door shut and locking it, Allen leaned over the sink gasping. Lavi tapped anxiously on the door.

"You're not throwing up in there are you? That dress is really expensive an-"

"No! I'm..I'm fine Lavi... Just give me a sec."

Closing he toilet seat, he sat down and proceeded to take several squares of toilet paper and reaching over with some difficulty to the sink to dampened them.

Careful of his makeup, Allen patted wet the back of his neck and his ears. Slowly but surely the redness faded and he returned a his normal shade of pinkish white.

It was too much to handle almost. Kanda was just that good of a model and actor. He could make something look so desperately real yet turn around and not look back at the person he had just shared such a moment with.

Did Kanda do all his kissing scenes like that? Allen didn't have many model friends because other models were merely competition so he really had no one to ask or call for input.

Allen felt his face redden again as another thought popped in his head.

Maybe-said a tiny voice, Maybe he's interested in you.

Allen shook his head vigorously, causing the voice to quiver then fade out. There was no way in hell someone like Kanda Yuu would ever like something like him.

After all, it was Kanda Yuu!

After several minutes of thinking "What if" a light rapping came on the door. "Allen! They're looking for you!" Lavi called through the door.

"Alright."

* * *

This bitch.

This little bitch.

Kanda had enough.

At the end of the shoot with the bean sprout-esque model named Allen Walker who was currently dressed in drag to play the "leading lady" for the campaign and who had given him a hickey "In sake of the shoot!" Kanda sped off to find his assistant to get his cellphone. It was an Iphone; an Iphone 4 to be exact. He had spent over 300 dollars to get said phone. It was all about to contribute to what Kanda called "anger management".

He would be getting a new phone in after the shoot.

Scratching in annoyance at the offending mark on his collar bone; Kanda finally decided to button his shirt up to his neck to hide it from anyone else while he was waiting for further instructions from the director.

In his brisk exit his ears suddenly and dreadfully became full the sound of a whining beansprout. Once again Allen Walker proved just how much of a little bitch he was. The voices of that nymphomaniac costume dresser and the bean finally died away as he reached the entrance of the bed and breakfast.

Opening the doors Kanda suddenly came under the realization that someone was watching him and he was pleased with his own conservative attitude of covering the bruised spot of his neck. The tabloids would be all over that.

A flash confirmed his suspicions and Kanda glared in the general direction of it before quickly walking towards his subtle yet expensive Mercedes. There in the front seat sat his assistant-Chaoji.

Chaoji was unfortunately an annoying ugly young man who was temporarily his assistant as his real one was out on Medical Leave to get surgery on his eyes. This had been all arranged great and Kanda didn't mind having a temp; if the temp was actually competent.

But that kid sucked.

"God Dammit!" Kanda cursed under his breath as he felt the hickey under his shirt begin to itch again. Finally coming up to the car Kanda became even angrier that Chaoji had the radio and air conditioning; wasting his gas.

"Give me my phone." He said, voice tight. There was too much risk if he decided to throw a fit here and he wasn't that stupid. His face would be spilled across all the tabloids and then he would have to talk to the CEO of the agency and-well, he never wanted to argue with that man ever again.

Chaoji rolled down the window and shot him a bewildered look. "H-huh?"

"I want my phone. Give me my phone." He said through gritted teeth. That hickey was itching even more now and the more it did the more he wanted to punch out that blasted beansprout. He needed something to redirect his anger towards. Iphone 4 would have to do.

"O-okay." With trembling hands the idiot assistant held the phone out the window where Kanda snatched it up and began his trek back to the Bed and Breakfast for the commercial shoot. But not before turning around."Turn the car off; I don't need you wasting my gas." He growled. In reality he truly just wanted to tell Chaoji to quit mooching off him with his fat ass. But; once again, paparazzi were so desperate they were in the bushes.

Kanda clutched his Iphone tightly as he fast walked back up to the little timely house squished between modern buildings. Once he got inside and got somewhere secure; there iphone would see the last of its days.

The door closed behind Kanda and he began scoping out the set to see if he was needed. Bak and several others were busily talking and directing people. A man holding a white mare was struggling with the reins causing her to whinny and jerk nervously. Obviously it would be about another half hour before he-the real star- was needed for anything. With that Kanda took his leave.

Kanda tromped upstairs passed a very upset in drag Allen and flaming faggot hair dresser who was fixing said bean's hair into an open door that was promptly slammed shut.

Allen blinked and covered his ears in anticipations of the large "wham!" that the wooden door produced.

"What's his problem?" he asked in annoyance to the air.

Lavi looked over from his spot in Jerry's chair; eyeliner messily smeared under his single eye by Linali and shrugged. "He's pissed, but that's normal. He probably went to punch a wall or kill his phone."

"Or to five finger jerk to your sexy bod!" Jerry squealed as he sprayed back a few stray hairs from Allen's extensions with Aqua Net.

Allen ignored the comment and scowled. "How wasteful!"

"He has enough money to waste." Linali pointed out.

Lavi snorted. "Like you don't?"

She scowled back. "I wouldn't be doing this job if I did!"  
"No you'd be sexing it up with Komu-"

"Tmi! TMI!" Allen said loudly covering his ears. He did not need to have such images plastered in his mind only to be thought up again before bedtime. He wouldn't sleep again if that happened.

Linali and Lavi both scowled and Linali continued to apply obnoxious amounts of makeup to said redhead.

"Anyways…" Allen continued trying to push away the uncomfortable feeling that had settled. "What is he doing exactly?"

"Whenever he's in a bad mood he's notorious for killing defenseless inanimate objects. Naomi Campbell throws her phone; he destroys them. Breaks them into pieces, rips them in half. Its awful." Lavi shuddered.

Allen's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why would he be in a bad mood?"

Lavi looked at Linali then Jerry, then back to Allen. "You gave him a hickey. And stole his spot."

"It was just part of the act! I wasn't trying to and I wasn't going to let him upstage me! Especially someone so…So…"

"Sexy?"

"Godly?"

"Fuckable?"

"No! Arrogant! He walks around like he owns the place! Like he's king!"

"Well Allen when you're that good…"

"I am! Not to toot my own horn but I am a bloody good model! I was giving it right back to him! That awful attitude!" with an indignant look Allen marched up the door that Kanda currently was behind and opened it fully; expecting to find a grown man stomping his phone to pieces.

Sure enough, the man in the mismatched costume with long luxurious hair was standing menacingly over a defenseless Iphone 4. He was ready to pounce at any moment.

"Stop!" Allen called in defiant voice; feeling brave.

Kanda's blue eyes averted to him and pierced him like with bravado. "What the fuck do you want?"

Allen felt his lower lip stick out and his hands go akimbo. "Give me the phone."

"What?"

"Give me the nice and expensive phone that you're shamelessly going to destroy."

"I'll just get a new one."

"If you're going to do that then give it to me! I can sell it!"

"Why would you?"

"I need money!"

Kanda growled and picked up the phone and chucked it point blank at Allen's forehead. He effectively hit it and caused the younger to stumble back.

"Ow! Asshole!"

Allen was simply given a bird as Kanda stomped out of the bathroom like a spoiled child down the stairs. Allen's eyes wavered slightly for a moment on the way Kanda's hair flicked back and forth as he walked. He shook his head and followed the man down the stairs and out of the door.

Allen came to the exit and paused; hands tightly gripping the handle as he thought over what he was able to do. Surely paparrazzi would be waiting to pounce. They would look for anything that would be mildly interesting. But Allen dressed as a girl? Oh, they would have a field day. "TOP MODEL A CLOSET DRAG QUEEN?" the mere thought of that on Ok! magazine made his stomach churn.

Cursing under his breath, Allen let go of the handle and what he considered the last of his dignity and waited patiently for the asian man to come back inside so that he could accost him.

Tapping his foot, Allen waited for more than thirty minutes before the spoiled model made his entrance back inside. As soon as his body reached the threshold of the inside, Allen gripped his sleeve and began dragging him back up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda struggled in annoyance as he tried not to break his shins.

"We need to talk!" Allen stated strongly as he continued dragging his fellow model up the stairs and into an unused home. Allen effectively closed the door behind him and pre3ssed his body against it.

Kanda simply crossed his arms and scowled intensely.

"What?"

"What is your problem? Are you always in this bad of a mood?" Allen asked placing his hands akimbo.

"Only when rookie annoyances like you are around."

"First of all: I'm not a rookie! Second you're a real jerk you know that?"

Kanda smirked. He actually smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a tomato."

Allen's hands immediately went to his face as he felt for the heat that was sure enough there.

Normally when Allen got flustered the fight things that reddened up were his ears; but this was ridiculous. The embarressment he felt made him even hotter and he covered his face.

"Shut up!" he meekly mumbled through hands covering his face.

"No, you." Kanda replied defiantly.

"You're walking around the question Kanda!"

"What was the question?"

Allen smacked his forehead in frustration. "What is your issue?"

"I don't have one!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"This is going nowhere!"

"Because you won't let it."

"SHUT UP."

Allen scowled. "You're such a child! Such a menstrual girl!"

"You're in a damn dress!"

Allen felt his face become redder. "That's beside the point!"

Kanda smirked. "Sure beansprout."

Allen's last thought before spiking Kanda in the head with his phone was 'I hate beansprouts'. The asian was so taken back he simply sat there for several minutes before blinking and glaring up at Allen.

"Do not call me that!" Allen stated feeling slightly awkward.

Kanda smirked and stood up; Allen quickly sized him up.

"Move out of the way."

"Are you in a better mood?"

"...Slightly."

"Alright then." Allen moved to the left, promptly slamming his side into the door jamb and groaning in pain while Kanda chuckled silently as he left.

"Stupid bean."

'I hate bean sprouts!'

* * *

After the second part of the shoot, Allen felt extremely excited to get out of the dress. He bounced in glee as he heard buttons silently unfolded as Lavi carefully peeled the garment off his body, afterwards leaving to put it back on its respective hook.

With a click the false breasts came out and Allen instantly felt masculine again. Smiling to himself, he began dressing in his normal clothes when the door bursted open.

"Someone is in here!" He called urgently pulling his trousers up tightly over his groin to conceal any loose parts.

"Whatever." came a familar monotonous voice as the door was shut again and he could faintly make out the sound of a zipper going down and pants falling to the floor.

'Shit, shit shit shit.' Allen thought as he turned and urgently buttoned himself into his pants and turned away as to not invade Kanda's personal privacy.

Blindly, he felt around behind himself with his left hand for his shirt. The makeup hand been wiped from his hand and the red deformity was visible easy.

"What's with your arm?" Kanda's voice asked in a curious manner. Allen froze for a moment. "Its-Its something I was born with." Allen said defensively.

"Oh." the sound of clothing against skin resumed.

"Oh what?"

"Just oh bean."

"You don't have anything else to say?" Allen challenged.

"No." Kanda's tone was obvious and blunt.

Allen deflated alittle."...Oh."

There was no answer and they both resumed dressing.

"Kanda..." Allen said softly.

"What?"

"Would you like to have coffee with me?"

"Whatever."

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

Allen never thought something or someone like Kanda Yuu would be pleasant to sit down and drink coffee with. He wasn't very talkative, but neither was Allen so he didn't mind.

Allen simply watched the dark haired man scroll idily through a newspaper application on his fancy phone, occasionally opening his mouth to pronounce a word barely audible to Allen's own ears.

"Prequisite."

"Deportment"

"Reciprocality."

Allen finished his third skinny vanilla and sat it down rather abruptly, causing those sapphire eyes to jerk up for a moment before quickly returning to the phone's tiny screen.

"So, where are you from?" Allen asked thoughtfully.

"My Mother."

Once again Allen was hit with a nasty ball of cold shoulder, but only smiled warmly and hopefully.

"Well I'd hope so, otherwise I'd believe you just hatched."

Kanda's eyes darted upward. "That's stupid."

"A stupid reply deserves a stupid comment."

They glared at each other for several moments before Allen excused himself to buy another coffee and Kanda went back to his phone. The platinum younger sighed in annoyance as the coffee maker remade his order for the fourth time with a bewildered look. This was going absolutely nowhere and Allen was sure by this point that Kanda was just a jerk and he was wasting his time.

Well, either way, Allen was going to get something out of the douche.

"So you're japanese?"

Kanda's eyes darted up. "Yes..."

Allen laughed lightly. "It's your first language?"

"Yes... Like this muck called english is yours."

Allen didn't even blink. "Thats why..." He sat back in his seat and sipped his coffee nonchalantly.

"Why what?"

"Oh, nothing." Allen waved his hand in dismissal, knowing full well what kind of rise it would get out of the man.

"What?" Kanda rose his voice silently, challenge lingering in it.

"_Nothing_." Allen insisted.

Kanda glared evenly at him. "I'm going." he rose to full height, causing Allen to sputter. "W-wait! I was just thinking, that's why you sometimes read outloud!"

A soft crimson fell upon the standing one's cheekbones. "What did you say?"

"You sometimes read outloud. Like when you were reading the paper. I just noticed."

"Why would you notice something so trivial?"

Allen felt his own face flush. "I just did!"

Kanda settled in his seat. "You're intelligent." he stanted bluntly. It was neither compliment nor insult.

Allen unruffled himself and settled back against his chair. "Thank you..?"

"Shouldn't you be in school instead of this?" Kanda raised his fist to rest his cheek upon. Allen blinked and laughed softly. "Probably. Right now, I'm using this as a way to pay off debt. After that's all said and done, I'm retiring."

"Huh." Kanda blinked, a slight glimmer of surprise in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Most models don't think that far ahead."

"Well what about you?"

"Hm?"

Allen motioned in a circle. "What are you doing after retiring?"

"Going to school."

Allen nodded. "So what got you into modeling?"

Kanda's eyes blanked for a moment and his skin paled. "My step-brother. I was adopted by my foster father along with him. About two years ago he was in a car crash and is still in the hospital in a coma. I use this to pay for his treatment."

Allen frowned. "I'm so sorry. You two must have been very close."

"He taught me English. And as soon as he wakes up; I'm retiring like you said." Kanda simply and firmly left it at that.

Allen blinked his silver eyes. Him and Kanda were both running after seemingly unreachable goals. But extremely different goals. Allen suddenly felt shameful of his own goal.

"Hey Kanda."

"Hm?"

"Lets meet our goals together." Allen looked up at Kanda's sapphire eyes with a look of determination.

Suddenly the latter's face was extremely red. And he reached his large hand to cover his face as he shook violently with silent laughter. Allen frowned, "Hey, I'm serious!"

"That, that was ridiculously corny moyashi."

"I AM NOT A BEANSPROUT." Allen all but yelled inside the small StarBucks.

There were several whispers and three occupants left quickly with their laptops and reading materials.

Allen buried his face in embaressment.

"Fine moyashi."

Allen flailed his arm until it came into blind contact with Kanda's. His left hand's rough red skin scratched against the smooth surface of Kanda's palm. The latter squeezed his own hand tightly, and Allen felt his cheeks heat up.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, the only sounds were of the motor's quiet churning and the sound of Allen quietly sipping his sixth latte. They had said very little since they dropped off Kanda's assistant(who Kanda proceeded to lay out in front of his apartment building) and Allen had pointed out how unfair Kanda had been to the crying man. Kanda had chose to ignore him.

"Kanda..." Allen trailed as he watched the scenary smear in a mess of flashing lights and dark greens.

"What?" Kanda's voice was tight and his eyes never left the road.

"About your friend... Do you miss him?" Allen looked over and watched Kanda's eyes twinkle and flicker with emotions.

"Ofcourse idiot."

Allen turned back to the window.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Kanda turned to look at him, eyes quickly moving from the road and back to Allen. "If there was no reason why would you ask?"

"Just wondering." Allen defended.

"Then that's a reason."

"Alright then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

It was silent. Kanda returned to driving, face red and annoyed. He hated nosey people and he hated people who didn't admit to being nosey. Therefore, he hated Allen.

Well, not necessarily hate. But dislike, yes, dislike. He disliked the small male model. With soft features and a small waist and red lips and-

No. No, no no no. Never. That was disgusting. No. Kanda bite his lip harshly and squeezed the wheel in concentration.

A soft tinkling giggle lingered in the car and Kanda glared over at the snow haired model. Lip still bitten in annoyance, "What's so funny?"

"You look constipated." Allen stated as if stating the weather. The raven haired man glared evenly, causing the the car to swerve to the right, and causing Allen to call out.

"KANDA THE ROAD!"

"What? Oh." Kanda straightened out the car expertly and leaned back into his seat while Allen clutched his chest and breathed erratically. Allen turned to him, finger pointing accusingly.

"You almost killed us!"

"You distracted me bean sprout."

"I SAID. DON'T CALL ME THAT."

* * *

Allen never felt so comfortable with someone before. Sure, Kanda was a jerk, he called him names, and made perverted jokes almost all the time and called him the unthinkable and most awful nickname ever, but he was easy to "talk" to. He didn't ask alot of questions and when there was silence he allowed Allen to fill it with happiness and gentleness or he allowed quiet and serenity. Kanda got mad but not extremely so.

It was a start.

And it was becoming something.

The company that had asked for the perfume campaign shots asked for them, again, in another campaign. This time for COLLOSAL watches, both male and female. Kanda would, ofcourse, model the male watch and Allen, unfortunately, modeled the women's.

To say he was livid was an euphemism.

His friends were once again sympathetic though they thought it was hilarious. Lavi claimed it as fate and Jerry claimed that it was time for them to have sex. Once again, that was brushed off by Allen with blush.

So there they were, Allen in a blond wig with his various scars and deformities covered by thick layers of makeup blantently making out with Kanda on set. His long hair was pulled up into a fashionable hat, their hands (with the watches on ofcourse) clutched tightly in front of the camera as picture after picture was taken. Directors and producers and leaning in from their seats, eyes wide as the tonsil hockey both models played.

It intrigued Allen how fashion companies thought that by making a secondary-sexual act ad would make people want to buy their product more. All over Vogue and Marie Claire were depictions of scantily clad women and men draped over each other while a small wrist watch or purse was clutched daintily in their finger-tips that was placed perfectly to catch a reader's eye. Mostly said reader would oogle for a moment at the models more than the watch and turn the page and stare at more stunning and expensive clothing.

Allen sipped his latte as he and Kanda headed home after the COLLOSAL shoot. Allen's eyes drooped with tiredness and Kanda's head was tilted slightly to the left, indicating he was also tired.

"Omigod that was horrible." Allen stated suddenly as he yawned.

Kanda grunted in response and tilted his head to the right.

"They must've taken a million pictures."

Another grunt.

"And did you get any of that make-up? It was so oily I thought I would break out right there!"

Grunt.

Another statment.

Grunt.

Another Statment.

Grunt.

"Are you listening to me?" Allen challenged as he glared evenly at the driver. Who, once again, grunted.

The car slowed to a halt in front of Allen's apartment building.

"You're home." Kanda stated dully, no eye contact.

Allen rolled his eyes; typical Kanda.

"Bye."

Grunt.

Annoyed, Allen slammed the door and stormed up the stairs and into the elevator.

Kanda was such an ass he didn't even know how they remotely got along. Maybe it was just Allen finally realized that he did most of the talking for both of them, and he never actually got to know the real Kanda.

Several minutes after locking his door and getting into his pajamas there was a knock on his door. Upon opening it; Allen smirked. Crossing his legs, he looked up at Kanda Yuu, covered in grease.

Said man covered in grease explained shortly. "My battery died. No reception on my phone. I'm staying here." With that he stepped inside and made himself comfortable on Allen's beige couch;covering it in a film of grease.

"F-fine!" Allen slammed the door. "You're welcome!" he yelled loudly. Kanda simply yawned and laid back while turning on the TV with the remote and mindlessly flipping through.

At three in the morning Allen woke up unable to sleep. He hated having his sleep cycle interrupted and especially hating having to pee while trying to fall back to sleep. In the living space Allen could hear the hushed voices of the TV and its moving lights dancing against the walls. Quietly Allen snuck out and into a chair; legs pulled up below his knees. Kanda was sleeping peacefully away on his now dirty couch which reminded Allen how annoyed he was with the man.

"Jerk." he muttered.

"I heard that."

Allen practically squealed as he saw blue eyes flutter open and glare at him.

"W-well you are!"

"Says you bean."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"No." Kanda smirked and sat up. "Beansprout."

Allen had enough and stood and plopped himself next to the asian and stared at him intently.

"Say it with me jap, Al-len."

"Bean-sprout."

"You don't even have to pronounce the L! Just Aren!"

"Mo-ya-shi." Kanda sounded out with a smirk.

"Allen!"

"Bean."

"ITS AL-" lips smashed into his, as a pair of strong hands wrapped tightly around him; pulling and grabbing his hair as they fell back. Mouths opened and open kissed as a tongue darted out to trace the outside of the other's lips before deepening the kiss further as black hair was pulled and brought closer. Mouth moving against mouth before ripped apart with a wet snap.

"God!" the snowy-haired model stated, lips bruised and moist. His dark-haired counter-part simply wiped his mouth of siliva and reached for his chin; jerking it upward and smashing lips against the younger's again. Allen suddenly felt himself hazing over as he became more and more acquainted with Kanda's tongue. No fake kiss could make up for this.

Ever.

Small hands encompassed thin strands of black hair as large hands pulled thin hips up to meet their partner's; pushing and grinding through rough jeans and soft pajama pants. Allen felt his toes curl as his breath began to hitch. His legs slowly widened as he allowed himself to be ground into the small couch beneath them.

"K-Kanda...Ah..."

The other only grunted in response. Face reddening and tongue being bit in concentration before smashing back into Allen's awaiting lips. Allen soon felt rough finger tips digging underneath his thin waistband;traveling lower into that place. That place Allen tried not to touch, but at times ouldn't help but give into his body's carnal desires. Now that place was within Kanda's hot hand-pulsing and red. Allen's eyes traeled down as he watched in aew, his body shaking at each stroke as Kanda pulled gently and stroked evenly. A thumb was placed evenly over the head of his manhood and pressed inward-creating small tantalizing circles over the tip. Allen felt himself give in and gave a throaty moan. His chest and cheeks were illumminated and his eyes were watering at the building of pleasures building within. Suddenly that hand stopped and something equally as hard was pressed against the underside of Allen's own throbbing cock.

"Kanda!" A mouth engulfed his own once more and those rough fingers encircled his member again-pressing himself close and tight against Kanda's own.

It was a surreal experience. Not everyday that your dick was rubbed vigorously and pleasurably against that of another man. A beautiful male supermodel at that. Allen moaned simply at the ideal in approval.

"Shut the f-fuck up oyashi." Kanda's voice was breathly audible and full of breathiness. That hand was stroking both of them faster, pulling slightly at the velveteen skin that pulsed over throbbing veins and nerves. Allen felt himself curl in and his groaned. The hot honey feeling pitting on in his genitals and filling him was the utter feeling of a sucessful jerk.

Soon after he spasmed forward with Kanda-bodies smashing sucessfully into each other. Streams of pearly liquid dripping into between their mess of tangled limbs and Allen and Kanda's own heavy breathing. Allen suddenly felt disgusting at the feeling of warm cum dripping merily down his body and pushed Kanda off of himself. The asian man-red faced and avoiding eye contact looked towards the TV and asked "Where's your shower?"

* * *

I had originally only intended for this to be like, two chapters. But I thought it was moving way too fast and getting way too OOC. So I decided to make the next chapter all steamy and satisfying after the akward fling. Sorry for shitty errors and being a shitty updater. Hope you won't give up on me! :)

~SP


End file.
